In aggregate ore separation, current industry standard practices may employ chemically intensive processes and methods such as shaker tables and hammers. This may be a somewhat primitive method of trying to physically separate materials (e.g., shake out the ore). Some conventional systems may be operating within a limited range of frequency separation (via pressure disturbance through mechanical waves generated by physical contact with tables and hammers). This can result in essentially one frequency, possibly un-tuned to the objects they are attempting to separate, providing only one degree of freedom. Due to this, the efficiency and effectiveness is diluted even further when aggregate ore is presented in multiple mediums. Not only are conventional techniques more energy intensive than might be necessary and may be more water intensive, but an inability to tune frequencies to very specific ranges for most efficient separation can result in significant loss of ore that was unable to be separated at all for use.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.